(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile parts and accessories for pick-up trucks, specifically in the area of tailgate construction.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to the Applicant reveals the standard tailgate construction which limits the usability of the truck bed.
The claimed invention is, therefore, a unique and novel device over the prior art in the area of tailgate construction. The invention provides all of the features which the prior art attempts to address. No other device provides (1) an impediment to cargo; (2) increased rear visibility; (3) provides for the flow of air out of the truckbed; and (4) and has the same hinge structure as the claimed invention. The claimed invention provides each of these features in addition to being simple to construct, install and use.